<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>15 Things Ronan Lynch Can't Enter Into an Excel Spreadsheet by darkrosaleen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682835">15 Things Ronan Lynch Can't Enter Into an Excel Spreadsheet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/pseuds/darkrosaleen'>darkrosaleen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Excel Date Conversion Fuckery - Freeform, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Notfic, Spreadsheets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/pseuds/darkrosaleen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And one thing he can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>15 Things Ronan Lynch Can't Enter Into an Excel Spreadsheet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookedcroon/gifts">spookedcroon</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You requested Excel Date Conversion Fuckery and have written a fandom I know, so you get a treat!</p><p>If you found this work through the fandom tag, it's <i>slightly</i> a fic but mostly an Excel joke.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><a href="https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/19CVt46AqHeEUpPKcgWFX8edlhnvUow7lDDQUzOJP9zA/edit?usp=sharing">Link on Google sheets</a> (I recommend this for the full experience)</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>